Romeo
This quest and its characters will be completely removed sometime during September 2010* and be replaced by a quest called Gunnar's Ground. There will be NO miniquest option like with Sheep Shearer. Players who wish to complete it are advised to do so as soon as possible! Details Walkthrough Starting out Romeo can be found in or near Varrock square. Speak with him to start the quest. He will ask you to go talk to Juliet. Speaking to Juliet Talk to Juliet, who is located in the second floor of the house (usually standing on the balcony or sometimes in her bedroom) directly out of Varrock west gate, just west of the bank. She will give you a letter for Romeo. Father Lawrence Romeo reads the letter and doesn't know what to do. He suggests going to Father Lawrence, located in the Varrock chapel just north of Varrock's east bank. After a bit of an argument, he mentions a cadava potion, and asks you to speak to the Apothecary. He is just north-west of Varrock's nl:Romeo & Juliet south gate, in a little house with the symbol of a purple potion, right at the back of Varrock Swordshop. The potion Speak to the Apothecary and he will tell you he needs cadava berries. They can be found near the East Varrock Mine, you will need to pick one from the bushes containing the pink berries. The red berries are redberries, and cannot be used for the quest. Alternately, one could grow a cadava bush and pick berries off it, or just purchase them on the Grand Exchange. After getting them, return to the Apothecary and he will make the potion. Drinking this potion will result in temporarily knocking yourself out. Note that it is possible to make multiple potions, but other than a funny little scene, it is almost impossible to use and the only way to use it is in the apothecary. The plan Now, head back to Juliet and give her the potion. You will now see a cut scene of her "dying", though she really falls into a coma. Go back to Romeo and tell him that he must rescue Juliet from the crypt. Apparently, he needs someone to accompany him. To the crypt You will now see another cut scene of you entering with Romeo. When he sees Juliet's cousin, Phillipa, he forgets all about Juliet and falls in love with her. You have now completed the quest! Reward * 5 Quest points Required for Completing *Defender of Varrock Trivia *This quest was based on the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet. **The quote "Never was a story of more woe/Than this of Juliet and her Romeo" is a direct quote used at the end of the play. **Interestingly, Romeo falls in love with Juliet's cousin after he fails to make it to the crypt in the quest, but in the play Romeo was in love with Juliet's cousin before falling for Juliet. **Draul Leptoc is an anagram of Lord Capulet, who is Juliet's father in the play. *Romeo & Juliet was the fourth quest ever released, and was completed one month before the game's opening to the public. *During the quest, Romeo will tell you that Father Lawrence bores the 'Carrockian vitizens', as opposed to Varrockian citizens. This is a spoonerism. *When you go to the Apothecary, he will mention the ingredients "Wing of Rat, Tail of Frog, Ear of Snake, and Horn of Dog." None of these animals actually have these body parts. This is also a reference to Shakespeare's Macbeth, in which the second witch lists body parts of animals, including the animals listed above when the witches are brewing their potion. (Act IV, Scene I) *After you bring the letter given by Juliet to Romeo stating that her father will kill him he says "oh my aching, breaking heart..." this quote could be a referance to the song Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus. *In the September 2010 Behind the Scenes it was revealed that this quest will be entirely removed from the game this month. It will be replaced by a new free-to-play quest, Gunnar’s Ground. This makes Romeo & Juliet the first quest ever to be taken completely out of the game; others, such as Sheep Shearer and Witch's Potion, lost their quest status but remained in-game as miniquests. It is unknown what changes will be made to the characters and locations involved in the quest following its removal. *In the crypt video if you right click on anything and click on any option, a glitch will happen in which the video will instantly end, and you will have to play the video over again. References *Quests > Romeo & Juliet Category:Quests Category:Varrock Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch